


Развод по-багамски

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Развод - непростое дело при любых обстоятельствах





	Развод по-багамски

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомну Битву, бета Chartreuse.

— Не могу так больше, — Элинор ходила по капитанской каюте «Моржа» туда-сюда, сжимая и разжимая переплетенные пальцы рук. — Так не может больше продолжаться.  
— Что именно? — вечер был поздний и Флинт клевал носом. Выставить даму прочь не позволяли манеры, но, право слово, сколько можно?  
— Вот это. Все! И особенно мой муж!  
— Да? — Флинт приоткрыл левый глаз. Спать хотелось все больше, а любовные переживания Элинор — если это были они, а не оскорбленные амбиции, — уже успели его утомить за последние несколько недель. Но привычка к козням и манипуляциям не позволяла мирно дремать, пока Элинор распиналась о своих чувствах — всегда можно использовать это для пользы дела.  
— Он меня преследует, — констатировала Элинор очевидное.  
— Ну, это логично, — меланхолично заметил Флинт, — муж как-никак, да и общий ребенок у вас скоро появится.   
При упоминании об этом неловком факте Элинор дернулась. Избавляться от ребенка она категорически отказывалась, но то и дело принималась твердить, насколько неподходящие сейчас обстоятельства для обзаведения потомством. С этим не поспоришь: Флинту только младенцев на корабле не хватало. Бог миловал его от младших братьев и сестричек, но в детстве ему случалось сидеть с детьми соседки, миссис Поттс, и он полагал, что лучше десять раз побывать в бою, чем день провести с орущим младенцем. А если, не дай бог, она родить прямо здесь надумает? Свят-свят!  
С тех пор как Элинор решила сбежать от мужа, не оценив его методов борьбы с пиратами, Флинт то и дело намекал ей, что в её положении стоило бы сидеть где-нибудь в тихом месте, в безопасности, а не с мятежниками по окрестностям шастать, но куда там! Да еще и спелась с Мади, предложив той быть крестной матерью, и они обе теперь то и дело принимались рассуждать о младенцах, колыбельках и прочей ереси, от которой у Флинта остатки волос на голове шевелились. Мади при этом так многозначительно поглядывала на Сильвера (а он так раздражающе краснел в ответ), что Флинт поневоле начал с подозрением коситься на её живот — а ну как она тоже? Два младенца! Что он будет с ними делать?   
— Не хочу, чтоб он меня преследовал, хочу, чтобы отвязался наконец, — постановила Элинор.  
— Я пытался помочь тебе с этим. Пару недель назад как раз был удобный момент, когда мы устроили засаду. Если б ты дала мне прицелиться получше, вместо того, чтобы ронять на меня флягу с водой...  
— Случайно вышло.  
— Но в итоге нам пришлось отступать, а ведь победа была так близка...  
— Мне жаль.  
— В самом деле? Потому что когда моим людям удалось взять твоего мужа в плен, ты, как будто, приходила с ним поговорить.  
— Хотела попросить развода.  
— И как?  
— Он предложил мне встретиться в зале суда. Буквоед хренов, — Элинор фыркнула.  
— Ясно. Кофи так и не понял, каким образом пленникам удалось сбежать.  
— Рядом прятались сообщники, очевидно.  
— К счастью, никто не пострадал. Ну, кроме Кофи, которого кто-то ударил по голове сзади.  
— Да, я в курсе.  
— А ведь я как будто не говорил тебе про это?  
— Разве? От кого-то другого услышала. Может быть, от Кофи.  
— Да, наверное. И, наконец, несколько дней назад, когда твой муж со своими людьми напал на наш лагерь...  
— Стоило лучше выставлять охрану.  
— Несомненно. Меня в тот день не было, и, откровенно говоря, я хотел бы получить объяснения...  
— Объяснения? Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
— Нет, я скорее... озадачен. И Мади в бешенстве — жалуется, что ваши солдаты съели всю похлебку и целую зажаренную на вертеле свинью.   
— Вот обжоры!  
— И вылакали весь ром.  
— В Нассау с ромом было плохо в последнее время.  
— А Сильвер возмущен донельзя — они разошлись во мнениях с твоим мужем, и, кажется, его это очень разозлило.  
— Да, Вудс не лучшим образом отозвался о манере Сильвера преподносить себя публике. И о его прическе. И об одежде. «В Англии так уже лет десять не одеваются», — сказал он.  
— Какой сноб.  
— Именно! Они чуть не подрались из-за этого. К счастью, тут Вудс отвлекся.   
— И на что же?  
— Ну, я как раз начала раздеваться...  
— ???  
— Решила напомнить ему, зачем он, собственно, пришел.  
— Эмн...Я что-то пропустил?  
— Мы говорили о разводе.  
— При всех?  
— Нет, конечно, мы уединились, но Сильвер решил нам помешать, и очень некстати между ним и моим мужем завязалась дискуссия. Это было утомительно. Вудс такое трепло. Он может говорить, не затыкаясь, по часу, и Сильвер не лучше.  
Хм. Флинт вспомнил некоторые из своих особенно длинных речей. Может, стоило подредактировать — на будущее?  
— В общем, мне надоело слушать, я решила положить этому безобразию конец, и тут как раз появилась Мади...  
— Как невовремя.  
— И она, кажется, неправильно поняла всю эту ситуацию. «Джон, почему ты не сказал мне, что любишь делать это втроем?!» — воскликнула она.  
— Так и сказала?  
— Да. После этого мы с мужем удалились обсуждать развод в более спокойной обстановке.  
— И поэтому тебя не было три дня.  
— Развод — это столько бумажной волокиты. Ты даже не представляешь!  
— Но вы же закончили, надеюсь?  
— Да нет, конечно, только начали. Потому и говорю — не могу больше, надоело, сколько можно?  
— Ну...  
— И самое ужасное, что получить развод можно только в суде. Мне придется идти в суд, опять! Ненавижу крючкотворов. Я написала родственникам в Филадельфию, они согласны одолжить мне адвоката, но хотят взамен ответную услугу.  
— И какую же?  
— Их конкуренты по грузоперевозкам. Они понизили цены и уводят клиентов.  
— Печально.  
— Если бы мы могли что-то сделать. Захватить пару-тройку их кораблей, например. Один как раз выходит через неделю из Бриджтауна.  
— Это далековато от Нассау. И мы не можем сейчас разделять наши силы.  
— Я уже написала в ответном письме, что все улажу, — Элинор уперла руки в бока. — После всего бардака, что ты устроил в Нассау, ты должен мне хотя бы это.  
— Боюсь, это будет сложно...  
— Я поговорю с Мади, — Элинор решительно направилась к выходу. — Мы почти родственницы, как-никак.  
Флинт хотел из вежливости пожелать ей спокойной ночи, но не успел — дверь хлопнула, раздался стук удаляющихся шагов.   
"Развод, господи". Сначала ребенок, теперь еще и эта напасть. А ведь он только хотел маленькую победоносную войну.


End file.
